One Night Stand
by KlainexxxKurtxxxBlaine
Summary: Blaine and Kitty had a one night stand after the school shooting. A few weeks later Blaine reunites with Kurt. Kitty then discovers she is pregnant. Blaine does his best to support Kitty.


After the school shooting the whole glee club were shaken up. Kitty's family were out of town so Blaine invited her to stay over at his house. He hated the thought of his friend being alone after such a traumatic day. At 2am Kitty had a nightmare, Blaine comforted her. He was cuddling her when they got carried away. They spent the next few hours making love to one another. It was the following morning, they both took showers and got dressed. Blaine was downstairs making breakfast. Kitty walked into the kitchen wearing her cheerleading outfit with one of Blaine's hoodies round her.

"Hey."

"Good morning, I made you some pancakes." Blaine smiled and opened the chair for Kitty to sit down.

"Thank you, your quite the gentleman aren't ya?" Blaine smiled.

"Yesterday was a really tough day, I thought you would need a friend."

"About last night? I think we got a bit carried away. It was really good and considering your gay I am super impressed. Anyway thank you. I was a virgin and you were nothing but loving and gentle, it felt special." Blaine smiled.

"It was good, but I think we were both needing comfort. Anyway I am still gay." Kitty laughed. "Friends?"

"I think that would be great."

"Do you want to hang out for a bit or I could drive you to school? Home?"

"School please." Kitty finished her breakfast. She went with Blaine to school. They were sat in Glee club, Tina was all over Blaine. Kitty smirked at him. He smiled.

A few weeks past. The Glee club were doing a Stevie Wonder tribute week. Kurt was back in Ohio to help with Regionals and for his dad's results. Kurt noticed Blaine playing the piano for Kitty's performance. He thought it was a bit weird seen as Blaine never mentioned being friends with her. The former couple headed to the Lima Bean with their friends Mercedes and Mike. Blaine invited Kurt over after their coffee, both of them knew what he was inviting him over for. \

"You can stay over if you want? I really missed you." Blaine laid on Kurt's chest.

"I would really like to stay, maybe the whole time I am in Ohio?"

"Wait what?" Blaine leaned on Kurt's chest and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Blaine, I still love you, always have and always will." Blaine smiled.

"I love you so much." Blaine closed the gap between them and kissed him deeply.

Meanwhile…

Kitty had just been to Artie's house, he had been accepted to film school and was feeling nervous so she went and spoke to his mom. On her way home she felt sick. Then she got her phone out. She pulled her period app up, she was late. It had been five weeks since her hook up with Blaine. Blaine had been such a gentleman to her. She went to the store and brought a pregnancy test. She decided to head over to Blaine's.

Blaine's house…

He smiled as Kurt went to his dad's doctors appointment, he couldn't wait to see him when he returned. Five minutes after Kurt left their was a knock at the door. He answered the door in just his boxers.

"What did you for-? Kitty? You okay?" She walked into the house.

"Let me guess, you're expecting Kurt?"

"No actually, he has gone to his dad's hospital appointment."

"Well anyone else here?"

"No why?"

"I think I could be pregnant, so I brought a test and I didn't want to do it alone." Blaine put his hand on her waist and wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"Hey, it's okay, I am here." He pulled her into a hug. She stayed in his arms for a few minutes. She went to the bathroom whilst Blaine chucked some clothes on. He was panicking but he knew Kitty needed him to be strong. She came out the bathroom attached to Blaine's room. He opened his arms, she cuddled up to him. The timer went off. She picked it up.

"Oh my god." Blaine saw two lines.

"Shit, what are we going to do?!" Kitty stood up and started to cry.

"Hey calm down, I am here for you. You aren't alone. No matter what, I promise we are gonna figure this out?" Blaine held whilst she fell asleep. He looked at his phone. Kurt had texted saying his dad was in remission and the family were going out to dinner, he asked if Blaine wanted to come. Blaine quickly replied saying he wasn't feeling good but was happy for the Hummel-Hudsons.

Kitty slept for an hour, Blaine drove her to the clinic where her pregnancy was confirmed. They went out for a coffee. Blaine had hold of their ultrasound picture, it was only a tiny blob but he was so in love with it already.

"How you feeling?"

"I am so glad that you're with me, I know we are just friends but most guys would leave and you've really been there for me so thank you." Blaine smiled. They hadn't decided what they were doing yet, the next morning he looked over at his boyfriend doing his skincare routine.

B- Good morning Kitty, I hope you are feeling well, I made ginger cookies it will help with your sickness, see you soon. B xx

K- Hey Blaine, I have been sick twice so far! That is so sweet thank you B, you will be the BEST daddy xxx

B- 3

Blaine smiled.

"Come on Kurt, we will be late!"

"It's not my fault, I told you I needed an hour and you couldn't keep your hands off me and made me come back to bed!"

"Sorry but I love you, I am just showing you that you're mine again, and this time you're going no where!" Blaine kissed his cheek.

"Well I also had to cover a lot of hickeys!"

"I have mine on display as a trophy, you should be proud of them!" Blaine smiled.

"I am proud of them but I am covered, and I am very sore from last night."

"We had months of sex to catch up on!" Blaine smirked. He held Kurt's hand. In their free period they met at the auditorium. Mercedes got them performing Superstition. Blaine danced with Kitty then spent time flirting with Kurt. After the song everyone clapped. They headed back to the choir room where Burt Hummel came in. Kurt wanted to dedicate a song to him. Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt, Kitty, Tina and Marley perform. Blaine looked at Kitty's stomach, she was 6 weeks pregnant, you wouldn't be able to tell but he was in amazement that she was growing his son or daughter. The song came to a close.

"I also wanted to confirm the rumours that Blaine and I are back together!" Everyone cheered. Kitty clapped, Blaine sent her an apologetic look.

"Wow, Blaine you have been a busy boy!" Kitty stood up and walked down to the floor. Everyone looked confused.

"Kitty."

"Does your boyfriend know that you're going to be a daddy in September?" the whole room looked at Blaine, he stood up and went towards Kitty.

"Kitty-"

"Blaine and I are expecting our first baby on the 27th September."

"What?!" Kurt went towards Blaine with tears in his eyes.

"Check his wallet." Kitty smiled and put her hand on her hip. Kurt went in Blaine's pocket. Blaine tried to stop him.

"Kurt." He opened it up and there was a scan picture with Kitty's name on dated yesterday.

"If that's not enough proof, we were texting about the baby this morning." Burt looked at his son. Kurt was crying, he pushed the wallet into Blaine's chest. Kurt walked out. Blaine went to follow but Burt approached him.

"Let me talk to him, I know you love him but that's a hell of a lot to take in." Burt found Kurt crying. He pulled him into his chest.

"What am I supposed to do? I love him so much!"

"I know buddy, hear the kid out." Kurt went to Blaine's house later on. Blaine's mom answered the door, she enveloped him into a cuddle.

"Hello darling, how are you?"

"Hey Mrs Anderson I am okay how are you?"

"Good thank you! I am so happy that you're back with Blaine." Kurt smiled. He came in. Blaine was sat on the couch with his dad, Kitty, Tina and Sam. Blaine's parents were Jayne and Louis Anderson. They were very loving of their son.

"Mr A, we are so gonna beat your ass!" Sam said as he jumped over Blaine's lap to fist bump his dad. Sam and Blaine were besties. Sam lived with the Anderson's as his family lived in Kentucky. He was welcomed with open arms. Blaine's parents had four grown up children, Blaine, Cooper, Emily and Pippa. Cooper was 21, Emily was 20, Pippa was 19 and Blaine was 18. Their house was always loud so when Cooper moved to LA and his sisters followed a few years later, the house was quiet. They were so happy when Sam moved in.

"Sam! You're so heavy!" He deliberately laid on Blaine and Tina more.

"Get off dude!" They pushed him onto the floor.

"Hey you lot, Kurt's here! I am ordering pizza for 7!" Blaine got straight up.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." Blaine went upstairs with Kurt.

"Before you start with your million apologies I just want to get some things of my chest." Blaine nodded. "I want more than anything to be with you, you got her pregnant whilst we were split up. I am hurt, but I love you. I can't stop loving you." Blaine smiled.

"I love you thank you!" Blaine jumped into his arms. Kurt laughed. "You know they wouldn't be able to hear seen as they are busy." Blaine started to undo Kurt's clothes.

"Nope, you aren't getting anymore today, you need a detox."

"Come on you are only in New York for another week."

"I know."

"Can I explain?"

"Yeah."

"So after the shooting, Kitty's parents were out of town I didn't want her to be alone so I invited her here. Anyway I said she could stay. We went to bed on separate sides, I woke to her having a nightmare. I comforted her and somehow we ended up having sex, it only happened once."

"I know how hard that shooting hit all of you, I can't say I am thrilled but that baby is a part of you and I love every part of you."

"We haven't decided for sure and it's really early in the pregnancy but I always wanted babies with you so I want you by my side for it, biologically she will be mine but I want her to be ours." Kurt silenced him with a kiss. Kurt started to deepen it, Blaine smiled into the kiss. After a lot of making out the couple headed downstairs. Artie, Ryder, Jake and Marley were all there too. Artie and Kitty were talking. Blaine smiled to her.

"Okay New Directions! Mr Shue text me and said we are the prom entertainment so we should get brainstorming." Kurt sat with the Glee club sharing kisses with Blaine. When it got late they all started to leave. Kurt helped Blaine clean up.

"So have you heard from NYADA yet?"

"I have my audition next month but with the baby and everything I need to talk to Kitty, come up with a plan." Kurt nodded. Blaine was cleaning. Kurt went up behind him and placed his hands on his waist. Kurt started to kiss his neck, Blaine relaxed into Kurt. He turned Blaine round and kissed him deeply. They were getting passionate, Kurt was touching all over Blaine.

"I want you so bad." Kurt broke the kiss to pull Blaine's t-shirt off.

"You can do whatever you want to me, I am yours." Blaine pulled him upstairs. A week later Kurt was due to go to New York. Blaine proposed to him at Dalton, of course Kurt said yes. They were loving being reunited but Kurt had NYADA so he went back to New York.

A few weeks past, Kitty was dating Artie. Blaine and Kitty went to their 12 week scan. Blaine was so excited. Kitty was already hating not being head cheerleader, she managed to persuade Sue to let her stay on the cheerios she just couldn't be the captain. They were sat in the waiting room.

"What if something is wrong?"

"It will be fine." Blaine put his hand on her leg.

"Kitty Wilde?" They got up and went into the room. "Is this daddy?"

"Yes." They both said at the same time and laughed.

"Congratulations, today we will have a check of how baby is growing." She put the gel on Kitty's tiny bump. Blaine held her hand in both his up to his lips as he looked at the screen. "How long have you been together?" The nurse smiled.

"Erm, we aren't together, we both have relationships, it's complicated." The nurse smiled.

"Well it looks like you're coming together for your little one that's the main thing." She measured the baby and handed the photos to them. They left. Blaine took Kitty out to the mall for lunch and then they brought the baby a neutral baby grow. They wanted to buy the first outfit together. Later that evening Kitty told her parents. She got kicked out. Blaine helped her move in. He was skyping Kurt. Kurt came on the screen.

"Hey Papa!" Blaine flashed the scan picture on the webcam.

"Oh my god! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, little peanut is growing perfectly! I am so excited!"

"How is Kitty finding it?"

"Her sickness stopped. But she got kicked out so she moved into one of our spare bedrooms."

"Make sure you look after her, she's going to need you. Are you excited for prom Friday?"

"I will look after her, I was nominated for Prom King, I have been campaigning with Tina."

"You better not be experimenting with Tina too, I accepted Rachel and Kitty." Blaine laughed at his fiancé.

"Oh my god, Kurt!"

"I have just realised, this is so embarrassing."

"What?"

"I was in the middle of getting changed and I am getting a little cold." Blaine smirked.

"Kurt Hummel, you are full of surprises."

It was only a few weeks later that Finn past away and Kurt returned to Ohio for his funeral and Glee club memorial. He was thrilled to see Blaine but devastated that he was back for this reason. During their week, Kitty had a gender scan, she invited Artie and Kurt to go along with her and Blaine. It was a much needed break for Kurt. Blaine had hold of Kurt and Kitty's hands. The lady turned to Kitty.

"Congratulations, it's a baby girl."

"A girl!" Kitty started crying. After wiping the gel she hugged Artie and then Blaine. They decided to go on a double date. They were sitting talking about things. Blaine went back to Kurt's afterwards. He hadn't seen Carole since the funeral. He came into the living room, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Blaine, it's so good to see you, boy or girl?"

"It's a girl!" Blaine's face lit up. He already loved his daughter unconditionally and he couldn't imagine what Carole was going through.

Blaine's senior year went quickly, before he knew it he had graduated. Kitty was 38 weeks pregnant when he was due to move to New York. He had been accepted to NYADA, he deferred his place for a year to stay at home with their daughter whilst Kitty went to school. Blaine was packing up the last of his things after spending the afternoon re celebrating his graduation with Kurt. Kurt had come home for his graduation and they would be going back to New York together. Blaine's mom ran into his room.

"Blaine!"

"Gez you scared the crap out of me!"

"It's time, Kitty is in labour!" Blaine dropped his book and ran downstairs. Kitty's waters had broken. He grabbed her hospital bag and sent Kurt a text. Eleven hours later they heard cries fill the room.

"Congratulations mummy and daddy, it's a girl!" The nurse placed their daughter on Kitty's chest. Blaine had been there her entire birth supporting her and holding her hand as she brought their firstborn daughter into the world, he kissed her on the head.

"I am so proud of you!"

"She's beautiful, have you thought of a name?" The midwife smiled.

"Erm can you take her Blaine?" She cried.

"Sure, are you okay?" Blaine picked their baby up and the nurses weighed and did the checks, Blaine was watching and taking pictures of their baby. He returned to Kitty. "Hey, what's the matter, you did so good!"

"I can't do it." She cried more. Blaine wiped her tears. "I can't do it, I seriously don't want her, I love her so much but I don't want her."

"Hey, you've been through a lot it's okay." Blaine just held her. The midwife signalled to Blaine, she explained it could be post partem depression. Kitty told the doctors she didn't want the baby in the same room, Artie came to the hospital and sat with her whilst Blaine and Kurt spent time with the baby. The next day both Kitty and the baby were discharged.

"I am going home, I want you and Kurt to raise her, I want to see her but I can't do it I am not ready for her." Blaine nodded. A few days later, Kurt, Blaine and baby Liberty Love Wilde-Anderson moved to New York.

Things were hard, especially the first year but Kurt loved Blaine and Blaine loved him. They loved their daughter. Kitty completed school visiting in all the school holidays and Blaine brought Libby to Ohio every few weeks. Kitty loved her daughter but she was so young. After her senior year she moved to New York with Artie. They had Libby one weekend a month.


End file.
